Pokéturtles Ch 1: The Case of the Red Ooze
by americawithwaffles
Summary: It was just another regular day, untill the turtles and April find themselves trapped in the world of Pokémon. Can they make it back, or will they be stuck forever? Join them as they travel around, meeting different Pokémon, and fighting plenty of battles with legendaries and regular Pokémon. TMNT and Pokémon belong to their respective owners. Hope you guys enjoy what I've written.
1. Chapter 1: The Case of the Red Ooze

"Alright. The mission for today is to see what the Kraang are up to." Leo announces while standing in the middle of the lair's main room.

"What's so different about this one than all the other missions involving the Kraang?" Raph asks.

"Well Donnie has found out that the Kraang have a new type of ooze thing. It looks like Mutigen, but is red instead of bluish green." Leo explains.

"It's a new thing that they have been working on. The problem is I don't know what it's capable of doing." Donnie says.

"Cool. So we get to break into a Kraang fortress to get a red Mutigen. Awesome!" Mikey says.

"Mikey we are only getting a sample so Donnie can see what it does." Leo says.

While this is going on Mikey is playing Pokémon X on his 3DS. April is sitting on the couch listening to the whole thing, Donnie is on his computer looking occasionally at April. Raph is leaning against the wall, and Splinter is in the training room.

"So am I coming along for this to?" April asks.

"No. You're staying here in case it ends up to dangerous for you." Leo says.

"Why can't I ever come along with you guys on Kraang missions?" April demands/asks.

"Because you got attacked by them before and didn't/wasn't able to fight them properly." Raph says sarcastically.

"Hey! I've gotten better at fighting, and I can still help!" April says defensively.

"Yeah right." Raph scoffs.

"Guys stop fighting. April you're staying here cause we need someone here in case something bad might happen and you either need to defend the base, or if we get hurt, help us get back here. Now if everyone is ready, turtles lets go!" Leo says.

"Alright here's the plan. We go in the air vents, go down until we reach 5 floors down, exit out that level, grab some of the Red Mutigen, and exit the way we came. Any questions?" Leo asks.

"Well one thing to add. It will be difficult if we get caught so no loud noises." Donnie says then glares at Mikey.

"What? What did I do?" Mikey says looking around at the glares from the other three.

"Nothing yet. Just be quiet, ok Mikey?" Leo asks him.

"Ok!" Mikey says.

"Lets go." Leo says.

The turtles jump down from the roof. They sneak up to the wall. Leo jumps over the wall, Donnie climbs over, Raph follows, and Mikey jumps onto the wall then flops down below. The four sneak over to an air vent, and each one goes through.

'Weird we've been able to get in here without any Kraang Robot Guards noticing us.' Leo thinks while staring ahead of him into the darkness with occasional light filtering through the grates.

"Ok we're at the level, Leo." Donnie says while checking the grate in front of him.

Donnie opens the grate carefully, and the other three climb out.

"Doesn't look to heavily guarded, even though this stuff is kinda important." Raph says while looking around.

"Well don't let your guard down. There might be a few down here." Leo says.

Just as soon as Leo mentions guards, a few walk into the room. Just as soon as the guards noticed them, they were already a pile of cables and metal parts, as the turtles dispatched them. The turtles walk up to some containers.

"Donnie, open one and grab a sample then come on." Leo says as he starts walking back to the vent.

"Fine..." Donnie says reaching into a box, and grabbing a sample.

The four make it back to the grate and head back outside. As soon as they hit open air however, a bunch of guards are outside. The guards start firing, while the turtles attack the guards. Leo dispatches some by cutting them open with his katanas, Raph punches some using his sai, Mikey spins his nunchucks, and Donnie fights with his staff, making sure the container doesn't burst.

"Now that they are taken care of, come on we have to make it back to the lair." Leo says running up to the wall and up onto a nearby rooftop. The others follow him onto the rooftop. They all jump onto an alleyway below. While the others go below, Leo makes sure they aren't being followed, then goes under and closes the manhole cover, behind him.

"So how was your guys' 'Important mission.'" April asks sarcastically while reading a Shonen Jump magazine on the couch.

"Well we were able to get in without too much trouble." Donnie says.

"It's like they are somewhere else, waiting for us to come there, so they can ambush us and defeat our Pokmon." Mikey says playing his 3ds with the Pokémon X game April managed to get him.

Raph comes over to Mikey and smacks him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Mikey asks while rubbing his head.

"First of all, the Kraang aren't that simple, Pokémon don't exist in real life, thirdly STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" Raph yells at Mikey.

"Raphael stop yelling. You're interrupting my meditating." Splinter says walking into the room.

"Sorry Master Splinter." Raph says scowling at Mikey.

"So, Leonardo, how did your mission go?" Master Splinter turns to Leo.

"Well we were able to get the red Mutigen. There wasn't a lot of Kraangbots, which seems strange. Other than that we were fine and got back here." Leo says to Splinter.

"Hmm. Well make sure you keep an eye on the Kraang." Splinter says heading back to the training room to meditate.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anything out about this." Donnie says going to his lab.

"Noo! The Team Heat grunt keeps killing Bubbleninja." Mikey whines as his Frogadier keeps fainting from a Team Heat grunt.

"Mikey keep it down and quit whining." Raph says to Mikey while the alien boss on the screen shoots his ship. "Great thanks to you I lost Galaga!"

"I didn't do anything!" Mikey says in defense.

"Raph leave Mikey alone. And Mikey, seriously stop whining." Leo says to the two with his hands on his hips.

"Fine whatever 'Captain'." Raph says going back to his game.

Space Heroes is playing in the background as Leo sits back down in front of the T.V., April is still reading the Shonen Jump magazine, Mikey gets defeated again by the grunt, and Raph makes it back to the boss battle.

All of a sudden, there is a noise from Donnie's lab.

"Guys come here. I think I figured out something about the red Mutigen!" Donnie shouts from his lab as more noise is heard from the lab.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and April run to Donnie's lab.

"Ok so the red Mutigen-" Donnie says.

"Redigen! It's name is Redigen." Mikey says to Donnie.

All the turtles glare at Mikey.

"Anyways... The 'Redigen' has higher levels of energy than the Mutigen, meaning it's more dangerous. I still haven't found out how it works but it's probably worse than the Mutigen is." Donnie says.

Meanwhile Mikey is still playing on his 3ds and walks by the Redigen while the others are talking. Mikey accidently drops his 3ds into the container.

"Oh no..." Mikey says as the container starts fizzing.

The Redigen starts glowing brightly and fizzes up more.

"Mikey what did you do?!" Donnie shouts while the container fizzes more.

"Um well I may have accidently dropped my 3ds into the Redigen..." Mikey says looking at the floor.

"Crap..." Donnie says overlooking his scanners.

Donnie starts freaking out slightly checking his scanner. Donnie looks at the fizzing mess then a beep sounds from his scanner.

"Uh is that beeping a good, or bad thing?" Leo says.

Donnie checks his scanner.

"Not sure. The scanner is picking up higher levels of energy but it's not like what I've ever seen before." Donnie says looking from his scanner to the Redigen. "One thing for sure, whatever is going on, the Redigen isn't too dangerous, yet."

"Can you figure out what's going on?" Leo asks Donnie.

"Yes, but I'll need some time." Donnie says.

"Well hurry cause it looks like it'll spill soon. And I'm pretty sure we don't want to touch that." Leo says.

The four walk out of the room letting Donnie work.

"So how's that stupid show coming along?" Raph sneers while Leo sits back down in front of the T.V.

"Well if you must know... Captain Ryan was facing and alien in battle while-" Leo starts.

"Forget I asked." Raph sighs and gets up to play the pinball machine.

"Woah! You guys won't believe this!" Donnie shouts from the other room. Donnie races into the room carrying the Redigen that is still fizzing. He sets the Redigen down on a table and stands in front of the T.V. "The Redigen is pulsating!"

"Pulswhat?" Mikey says as Donnie stands in front of the T.V. facing the others who assembled onto the couch.

"Pulsating." Donnie says getting four sets of blank stares at him. "It's moving slightly, like water when you throw a stone into it."

"Wait so it's alive! Cool!" Mikey says.

"No it isn't alive Mikey. It's moving because it's creating energy. I haven't figured out why yet but I'm still working on that." Donnie explains to the others.

"So you came out here to tell us your Sillyputty was moving. Very fascinating Donnie." Raph says sarcastically.

"Raph at least he found something out." Leo says to Raph. "So, Donnie, will you be able to figure out what it does?"

"Possibly yes. The type of energy it's creating is weird and everytime I stick something into it, the object dissapears..." Donnie says back to Leo.

"Woah it looks cool." Mikey says walking up to the Redigen.

"Mikey don't touch that!" Donnie yells.

Mikey bumps the table by accident, as Donnie yells at him, and the container falls to the floor. The glass shatters spraying onto the five.

"Oops..." Mikey says.

The five sway slightly, feeling lightheaded, as one by one they fall down and pass out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: We aren't in New York Anymore

Birds chirp in the background. A giant forest surrounds the area with some small clearings and paths leading deeper in. Various plants are surrounding the trees and floor. Animal noises are heard from deeper in the forest. In one particular clearing, five Pokémon are seen laying down on the dirt. One is a Squirtle wearing a blue bandanna. Another is a Charmander wearing a similar bandanna, but red instead of blue. A Bulbasaur with a purple bandanna is next to a Pikachu wearing an orange one and an Espurr with a flower pin on its head.

Leo opens his eyes slowly. Having a headache, he tries looking around seeing where he is. After the headache goes away he stands up and looks at the surrounding trees.

'What the heck are we doing in a forest?' Leo thinks. He hears groans from the others as they wake up also.

"What the fuck is a Pikachu doing in my face!" A Charmander freaks and scrambles away from the Pikachu.

"Wait Raph?" Leo says to the Charmander.

"Leo? Why the fuck are you a Squirtle?! And who is the Bulbasaur, Espurr, and that Pikachu?" Raph says walking a bit closer to the group.

"Wait dude I'm a Pikachu?! Rad to the Max!" The Pikachu says while paw pumping the air.

"Mikey? Wait so Leo is a Squirtle, Raph is a Charmander, Mikey is a Pikachu? Then I'm a Bulbasaur?" Donnie asks looking around at the others.

"Then I guess I'm an Espurr." April says.

"So then if we are all here... Wait we may have been sprayed by the Redigen and it portaled us here." Donnie says. "But why would the Kraang need a Portal-Mutigen if they have the portal gate already?"

"Portalgen. Not Portal-Mutigen." Mikey says.

"Whatever Mikey. We did destroy their stupid portal last time." Raph says to the others.

"They might be using it for something bad. But first thing first, we need to find a way back where we came from. Donnie can you come up with something?" Leo asks Donnie.

"Yes but it will take me a while. I need to find enough metal and wires to make the gate part, then I need to get an energy source for it to power it on, then I also need to program it to gate us back home." Donnie explains.

"Ok... Until then, we need to get used to these forms for fighting. So as leader I say, the next few days will be training days so we can get used to being Pokémon." Leo says in a Captain-tone-of-voice.

"Ah man... Not more training..." Mikey whines.

"We also need to get some berries, more specifically the healing ones." April adds.

The others stare at her.

"What?! Didn't think I play Pokémon as well?" April asks putting her paws on her sides.

"Well you don't seem like the type to play it..." Donnie says looking down.

April just glares slightly at him.

"Guys come on. We have to explore the surrounding area and set up a base camp before nightfall." Leo says.

The five walk off into the forest, dissapearing in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: Setting Up Base Camp

"How about that tree over there?" April suggests.

"No we need one a bit bigger." Donnie says.

The group is going around the forest trying to find a tree to set base camp up in. Leo had suggested the group try to find a big tree by some water. They had been following Leo but the group got split up at some point. April and Donnie had ended up finding each other and now are walking around trying to find the others.

"Where are the others? One minute we are all together, then we get split up somehow." April says while the two walk down a path.

"Well, considering he is a water type, Leo might be following signs for water. Raph might be with him and Mikey, and if Raph is with Leo, is probably running around..." Donnie says then sighs.

"C'mon. We'll be able to find them." April says. "Wait one question. If you are a grass type, wouldn't you also be able to detect water since you're half plant."

"Yeah I guess I would." Donnie says.

He concentrates a little, trying to find some hint of turns around then detects a trace of water deeper into the woods. Donnie races into the woods with April following behind. After running for a while, Donnie veers right and stops. April stumbles from the sudden stop and almost runs into a tree.

"Hey what's with the sudden stop!" April yells at Donnie.

"There's water right over there." Donnie points with vines that pop out of the bulb on his back.

A stream is in the direction Donnie pointed. It leads to another clearing, smaller than the one they came from, with a small spring in the middle of it. Water trickels down into the spring, making a tiny waterfall. Another stream on the other side carries the water elsewhere. Small waves erupt from the water as a blue shape jumps onto the shore in front of Donnie and April.

"Leo? Where are the others?" Donnie asks.

"About to ask you the samething." Leo says while shaking water from his skin. "One moment I'm following some weird feeling, then I'm here and you guys aren't behind me."

"We must've been seperated when you ran off and we couldn't keep up." Donnie says.

"Help me! An angry Raph is chasing me!" A voice in the distance says.

Mikey bursts into the clearing and jumps into the water, with a very angry Raph following him. Raph stops at the waters edge glaring at a swimming Mikey.

"Stupid idiot! Just because you're a Pokémon DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ZAP ME WITH A THUNDERBOLT!" Raph shouts at Mikey who is swimming around in the water.

"What it was just a joke. I didn't know it would actually work..." Mikey says in defense.

"Well then just go ahead and ignore us..." April says while Raph turns around.

"Leo tell Mikey not to use thunderbolt on me anymore!" Raph says while glaring at Mikey.

"Just as long as you don't hurt Mikey. We can faint here and we don't have any berries yet to heal you guys if you get hurt so be careful." Leo says. He dives in after Mikey and drags him out. "Now Mikey no more using any moves on anyone in the group. Ok?"

"Fine..." Mikey says pouting.

"Well enough of the drama. I think I found the tree we need." April says walking up to a tree.

An island sits in the spring with a gigantic tree on it. A shallow shore on the island surrounds it but most of the space is filled up with a tree that extends upwards for a bit. The branches on the tree are flat on the top with hollows in it, carved over the years. Not far from the shore on the other side by the group, a long tree extends to the island. Many flowers and shrubs are growing around the tree, signifying it hasn't been used for many decades. The smaller tree is worn flat across the top but it still looks strong.

"Nice. Now the way onto it is across the small tree leading to the bigger tree. Nice job April." Leo says as he walks onto the smaller tree. He walks across and onto the other shore.

"Nice pick April." Mikey says giving her a thumbsup as he walks past.

"Thanks guys." April says.

April and Donnie walk across the tree to the other shore.

"Um are you guys sure the tree is safe? What if it breaks when someone goes across it?" Raph says staring at the water surrounding the island.

"Just come over here Raph." Leo says as he starts climbing up the tree.

"Fine..." Raph says. He walks across the tree and makes it to the other side.

"Not so bad was it?" Donnie jokes. "Afraid you might've fallen in?"

"Shut up Donnie." Raph pouts and climbs up the tree.

Mikey, Donnie, and April climb up after Raph. The group stops at a branch high enough to overlook the forest, but wide enough for them to run around on.

"Well guys welcome to base camp." Leo says.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dilemma Faced is a Dilemma

"April, enough berries for you?" Leo asks.

The five have been looking for berries so April could use them. The bushes were hard to find since there were trees everywhere and the group couldn't see past them. Donnie had been using seeds to help mark the trail so they wouldn't get lost.

"Yes I think we have enough." April says.

"Well then lets head back before Mikey gets any stupid ideas." Raph says glaring at Mikey.

"Why do you guys always glare at me?!" Mikey asks.

"Because when we are on an important mission, YOU ALWAYS SCREW THINGS UP!" Raph shouts at a cringing Mikey.

"Well you guys know not to trust me with nice things!" Mikey says then runs back to the tree following Donnie's seed trail.

"Mikey come back." Leo says but Mikey already ran away. "Raph look what you made Mikey do."

"Well sorry but it is the truth." Raph scoffs.

"It still isn't nice to put Mikey down." Leo says. "Now go apologize to him."

"Why should I have to do it?" Raph asks.

"Because you hurt Mikey's feelings and your being an ass." Leo says. "Now go!"

"Fine I'm going... stupid assholes..." Raph mutters walking the way Mikey dissapeared to.

"Mikey. Mikey come on." Raph says. "Look come out and I wont say anything else. Mikey..."

Only silence answered the Charmander. A bush to Ralph's right started rustling slightly.

"Mikey? Mikey are you there?" Raph asks walking slightly so the bush.

"Raaaaph!" A voice behind him shouts.

"Mikey?" Raph runs to the direction of the sound.

He stops in a clearing to find Mikey moving back slowly.

"Giant Beedrill!" Mikey points to the other side of the clearing.

A swarm of about five Beedrill is slowly closing in on Mikey as he shrinks back in terror.

"Keep away from Mikey you stupid bees!" Raph leaps at the Beedrill releasing a pillar of flame at the Pokémon.

The Beedrill cry out and run away with burns on their hides.

"Thanks Raph." Mikey says.

"No problem. And sorry for talking you down earlier..." Raph walks off the way he came.

"Its ok. Um do you remember which way we came from?" Mikey asks looking around for the trail.

"... I think so." Raph says.

The two look around for the trail, but cant find any of the seeds on the trail.

"Shit..." Raph curses. "Well we are officially lost now."

"Leo! Donnie! April? Anyone over here." Mikey shouts.

"Hey any of you guys around?" Raph joins in.

Birds chirping answers the two.

"Damnit... One time we get lost and they aren't even around... C'mon Mikey. Lets try finding our way back to the tree." Raph says.

"I think I know where it is." Mikey says from atop a tree. "It's over thataway!"

"Ok then lets head that way." Raph starts walking the direction Mikey pointed in.

"Wait up for me!" Mikey jumps down from the tree and runs to catch up with Raph.

The two walk for a while then they come across a stream.

"Well we found the stream so..." Raph says. "What direction now Mikey?"

"Um.. Thataway." Mikey points upstream.

"Lets go then." Raph waits for Mikey to jump down, then walks upstream with Mikey following.

"There you guys are. You didn't come back after walking off so we tried looking around but couldn't see either of you two." Leo says when Raph and Mikey walk in.

"Where did you two go?" Donnie asks.

"Well I was walking around and found Mikey in a clearing. He was surrounded by Beedrill so I fought them off. Then we found the stream and followed it upstream to here." Raph explains.

"Wait so you ran into Beedrill? You guys didn't get hurt, right?" April asks.

"Yeah but the Beedrill were huge! Like when we got attacked by the giant wasp." Mikey says, over exaggerating the point by waving his hands around.

Raph comes over to Mikey and smacks him on the head.

"And they were- Ow... What was that for?!" Mikey rubs his head.

"The Beedrill wasn't that big. There was about five of them surrounding Mikey. He probably was being stupid and angered them." Raph adds.

"Hey I didn't do anything! One minute I was just walking around, then the Giant Beedrill came out of the bushes and started chasing me!" Mikey says, still rubbing his head.

"Hmm. Considering the Beedrill appeared out of the bushes, you probably got to close to their hive/nest." Donnie says.

"The important thing is that you guys made it back." Leo says.

"Well since I got bored, and you guys made it back alive, who wants Oran Berry Pizza?" April asks, showing the pizza she made from leftover Oran Berries.

"I do!" The other four shout.

Each one goes up to the pizza and grab a piece, thanking April for making it.

"Cheers to making it through the first day here!" Leo stands up putting his paw in the air.

"Hi-paw!" Mikey shouts.

The group Hi-paws each other, finishes their pizza, then go to their respective sleeping straw nests preparing for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5: City of Amber?

"So there is several possible spots to find iron." Donnie says to the group.

It's been about a day since the group arrived in the Pokémon dimension, and Donnie has found possible spots for iron, which he needs to help him make things. One spot is deep in the forest while another is in a cave, and both are the closest to the group's tree.

"So either somewhere in the forest, or a whoknowshowdeep cave will have what you need?" Leo asks overlooking the map Donnie made.

"Yes. I would suggest the forest area first, since we are less likely to get lost." Donnie says.

"Great. So we either go into a dark place and get lost, or get lost in the frickin forest with wild Pokémon around. Not very reassuring Donnie." Raph says with arms folded leaning against the trunk.

"But Raph we can protect ourselves against the Beedrill. There is Pokémon like Golem or Onix in the caves. And they are scarier than Beedrill." Mikey says, whimpering from the mention of Golem and Onix.

"Mikey you'll be fine. We are all going together. Donnie I say we go with the forest first, because at least we will still be on the surface and not trapped in a cave no one can map out." Leo says.

"So you guys done arguing about where we are going?" April says.

"Yeah. We are going to the forest area first." Donnie says.

"You guys ready?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." he gets three replies and one sarcastic back.

"Then lets go!"

"Beedrill, Beedrill please don't hurt us today. If you please leave us alone, I'll make you some pizza ." Mikey sings softly while walking on the forest floor.

"Mikey stop singing. It's annoying and it's not going to help with the Beedrill. Plus it's distracting." Raph scowls while Mikey stops singing for a moment.

"Raph, Mikey can do what he wants as long as he is quiet. But Mikey, please stop singing." Leo interupts the two.

"Ok by what the map says, we should be pretty close." Donnie says to the others.

"How close? I can't stand another minute of Mikey's singing!" Raph says.

"Hey I'm not singing, anymore!" Mikey says.

"Well if that isn't you, then who is humming? You're the only one in the group who sings at weird times, Mikey." Raph says.

"Uh I think he's telling the truth. It's not Mikey humming." Donnie says looking through a bush.

"Then who is?" Raph demands.

"Them..." Donnie moves so the others could look through the bush.

"Are those?.." Leo asks.

"Yup. Combee. And a whole hive as well." Donnie says.

A large clearing leads way to a small mountain. Large trees border the clearing. A river runs through part of the clearing. Flowers scatter the floor in random patterns. A large castle made of what looked amber in color. Combee fly around the place, some were going into the castle, while others flew away.

"It's like a city. But it's made of amber. City of Amber!" Mikey shouts.

Raph comes over to Mikey and smacks him on the head.

"Now is not the time to be naming things Mikey!" Raph scolds Mikey.

"Would you two knock it off? We still have to check the place out if you didn't notice!" Leo says. "Donnie it safe to go down there?"

"Yeah. It looks like there is only Combee down there. If we can get past them without being spotted, we can check out the cave-like structure next to the hive." Donnie explains.

"Good. You guys get the plan?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." April and Mikey say.

"Yeah sure. We can totally just waltz right in there without being spotted and possible attacked. The plan is foulproof." Raph says sarcastically.

"Other than Mr. Sarcastic over here, everyone is ready, Leo." Donnie says.

"Ok. Lets move out guys!"

"How did I end up getting stuck with you two?" Raph sighs and walks on.

"Well maybe if someone didn't scare the Geodude, we would be fine right now." Donnie says back to Raph.

"Wasn't my fault! It looked just like another rock." Raph says in defense.

"Can it you two. We still have to find what Donnie needs, and find the others." April says. "Now Donnie are we close to where you need to be?"

"Yes. It should be just right around the corner." Donnie says.

The three walk into a big cavern. The inside looks like it was carved out by some ancient force. Grey streaks cover the surrounding rocks. In the back is another passageway that leads deeper into the cave.

"It looks like something big carved this out." Donnie says examining the rocks. "Most likely something came in here and has a personal iron collection. These grey stripes are iron, but they shouldn't be down here..."

"Well weird or not we found what you need. So go ahead and collect some so we can get out of here." Raph says, leaning against the wall.

"I'll be a bit. April can you hand me the bag?" Donnie asks her.

"Here." April says handing him the bag.

"Ok. I'll let you guys know when I'm done." Donnie says, then walks off to go collect iron.

"Uh Leo. Do you know where we are going?" Mikey asks.

"Not the slightest idea Mikey. I thought I heard something down here, but there is nothing down here." Leo says.

A large cavern filled with rocks surrounds the two. The floor is sanded down with scattered rocks. A cavern leads deeper into the cavern. A cold draft can be felt through the other end of the cavern.

"Can we please go? It's cold down here." Mikey whines, shivering slightly.

"Sure. Lets go the way we came." Leo says.

-Breet Breet-

"What the heck is that?" Leo asks.

A giant mound of rocks blocks the exit. Six circles, beeping in random patterns, is on the top of it. The entire thing has arms, legs, a head, and a body made of rocks.

"It's Regirock!" Mikey shouts.

"How can you tell?" Leo asks Mikey.

"I've played the Sinnoh games enough." Mikey replies.

-Breet Boop Bop!-

"Uh Mikey, move out of the way!" Leo pushes Mikey away, just as Regirock fires a blast where Mikey was standing before.

"Gah! How am I supposed to fight it if I'm an electric type!" Mikey freaks out.

"I'll fight it. You help me distract it. If we can get it to move, then you will run through the door as fast as you can, ok?" Leo says getting water gun ready.

"Yeah boy! Lets go!" Mikey sprints to Regirock, shouting Booyakasha, and drawing Regirock's attention.

Leo hits Regirock while it's distracted, and it moves forward a little bit. Eventually Leo gets Regirock away from the exit.

"Mikey go now!" Leo says while fending off Regirock with water gun.

"Ok I'm getting out of here!" Mikey says running through the exit.

"Hey rockface, your moves are as soft as sand!" Leo says before pelting Regirock with water gun, running through the exit, and barricading it with a giant rock.

"Booyakasha! High-paw Leo!" Mikey says giving Leo a high-paw.

"Alright lets go find Raph and the others." Leo says.

"Are you done collecting that yet?" Raph asks impatiently, tapping one foot.

"Yeah. This should be enough for a bit." Donnie says holding up the bag.

"Ok then lets get out of here." Raph says, walking towards the exit.

"Wait guys. Do you hear that?" April asks.

"Hear what? There's nothing here-" Raph replies.

-Breet-

"What the heck!" Raph shouts, jumping out of the way.

A beam of energy flies by, just as he dodges. A giant thing with a grey body and dark grey arms with six circles on its eyes, stares at Raph and gets ready to fire again.

"Oh no you don't." Raph dodges again and hits the thing with an ember attack.

"Wait Raph! That's Registeel from the Hoehn region. Be careful when fighting it, after all, it is a legendary!" April shouts and accidently gets Registeel's attention. "Heh oops..."

"April, get out of the way!" Donnie pelts Registeel with razor leaf, and Raph gets it with another ember attack.

-Breet Breet-

"Uh Donnie, we should get out of here. It's just a thought." Raph says running to the exit.

"Fine with me. C'mon April." Donnie says running to the exit with April.

"Guys lets block the exit with this." April says walking up to a big boulder.

The three push the boulder onto the hole blocking the path.

"Yeah!" All three shout.

"Now lets try to find Leo and Mikey." Raph says.

"Donnie? Raph? April?" Mikey shouts while walking along the cortidor.

"Guys where are you?" Leo joins in.

Silence answers the two. Then a faint voice down the path meets them.

"Guys? Is that you Mikey and Leo?" Barely audible, April answers them.

"Yeah it's us." Leo shouts.

Footsteps are heard as Raph, Donnie, and April run to meet up with Leo and Mikey.

"Can't believe we found you guys! We were looking all over!" Mikey says.

"Heh we kinds got sidetracked." Donnie says. "But I did manage to get some iron."

"Great so can we get out of these caves?" Raph asks.

"Yeah. Lets go down this way since you guys came down that way and we came from the other direction." Leo says walking down a corridor to the left.

The group walks along for a bit then a light is seen at the end of the tunnel. Cold air can be felt from the other end.

"Light!" Mikey shouts running to the opening.

"Wait Mikey it could be a dead end!" Donnie says racing after the Pikachu.

"Woah. Guys check this out!" Mikey shouts to the other.

"Ok we're coming. What did you wa- Woah.." Raph stops at the edge of the opening.

Giant ice crystal paths block the view. A light source comes in from a crack in the ceiling as crystals lead to various paths.

"It looks like a giant ice maze." April says looking around.

"I think we should head up. We could probably get to the surface if we go up there." Leo says looking up at the never-ending crystals.

"Well then lets go!" Raph says jumping to the nearest crystal.

"Booyakasha! Last one to the top has to make pizza!" Mikey says running onto a crystal above Raph.

"Guys we should still be careful. For all we know a Pokémon could be down here." Donnie warns, but the others are already running along.

"Sorry Donnie." April says following the others.

"-sigh- Hey guys wait up!" Donnie says, using his vines to hurl himself upwards.

-BOOM-

"Aaaah!" Mikey screams as the crystal he was on explodes and he falls downwards, catching himself on another below him. "What the heck was that?!"

-Breet-

"Oh no... It's Regice." April says as another energy beam shoots past Mikey.

"Hey leave my brother alone!" Raph says, racing after Regice and pelting it with ember.

-Breet!-

Regice cowers from the flames and shoots Raph with a beam.

"Gah!" Raph says falling onto a crystal.

"Guys be careful!" Leo shouts to the others. "We don't want to find out what happens when we get to 0 Hp."

"Now guys think. Regice is an ice type so fire would be most effective against it. Raph try hitting it with ember. Mikey help me and Leo distract it. April you can help us as well." Donnie says to the others.

"Ok everyone. Do as Donnie says and we'll make it out of here. Try not to defeat Regice, we just need to get past it." Leo says. "Ok move out!"

"Nanana can't get me Regice." Mikey makes faces at Regice and moves around, dodging ice beams that Regice shoots out.

"Hey puddleface over here!" Leo shouts to Regice, throwing a water gun at it to get it's attention.

While the others distract it, Raph comes behind Regice and uses flamethrower. Regice beeps in annoyance as it's being defeated. Eventually Regice blasts one last beam, and runs off.

"Yeah you better run. You don't want to mess with Raph." Raph says as Regice dissapears.

"Ok guys lets get out of here." Leo says running up to the top.

"Well today was very eventful." April says looking at the others.

"Well we would have made it if a certain Pokémon didn't wake up the Geodude." Leo says looking at Raph.

"What? How was I supposed to know it was there!" Raph argues.

"You didn't. The whole point of Geodude is that it looks like a rock." Donnie says, putting the iron in a corner with other stuff he has found/made.

"Anyways, guys let's go to bed. The more rest we get, the sooner home we will be." Leo says to the others, as he walks to his sleeping mat of leaves.

The others do the same as Leo and go to their respective leaf mats. A owl hoots in the distance, as the group drifts off into sleep.


End file.
